


Pop Rivalry

by ForestFairy394



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [5]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Ai Appreciation Week, Established Relationship, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Idol!AU, M/M, Style Five, free! iwatobi swim club, mentions of devious Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFairy394/pseuds/ForestFairy394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day five of Ai Appreciation Week! The prompt was idol Ai.  <br/>Ai is a new solo artist with an apparent intense rivalry with Style Five's Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rivalry

Wiping the sweat from his brow backstage, Ai grinned from the cheers emanating from the crowd.  There was nothing like the rush of a performance in front of thousands of screaming fans.  He was still elated when his manager burst through his dressing room door.

"Way to go Nitori-senpai! Another stellar show! Sold out AND calls for an encore...you beat out Style Five's last concert!" Manager Momo proclaimed, bouncing from excitement.

"R-really?" A wide-eyed Nitori questioned.  Style Five was Japan's largest idol group. For now anyway.  Ai recently debuted as a solo artist and rose to the top of the charts within weeks.  As a result, an intense rivalry sparked to life between the silver-haired star and the temperamental redhead from the opposing group. Rin Matsuoka was the bad boy of the team and had a knack for losing his temper, often times in front of a camera. Someone recorded the shark-toothed hottie complaining about Ai and uploaded it to the internet, fueling a war between the two fanbases.  Since then, magazines and gossip blogs ran rampant, calling out for a confrontation.  Within days, the off-hand comment blew up into supposed full-out animosity between the two musicians.

"I think I should thank that hothead actually.  Even I couldn't have concocted a better plan for publicity.  Going against that overrated pop group has increased your popularity by 53%!" Momo let out, practically floating from the good fortune.

Laughing at his exuberant manager, Ai finished changing into his street clothes.  A knock at the door halted the conversation.

"Are you ready to go yet Nitori?" his bodyguard, questioned in his usual, unconcerned manner.

"I'll be one more minute, Sousuke."

The hulking man nodded and returned to his post next to the entrance. 

"So you'll be staying at the Samezuka hotel in its luxury suite," Momo explained, tapping away on his phone.  "I have to meet a label to discuss more about costs and albums and blah blah blah, technicalities.  I'll meet you at the hotel in the morning so we can keep moving.  I'll leave you in Sousuke's care," he added, waving in way of farewell as he swept out of the room.

Sighing, Ai finished packing up and headed to the car with Sousuke in the lead, flashes of paparazzi momentarily blinding him.  Offering a dazzling smile to the hordes of shrieking fans surrounding him, he ducked into the car and set off to his temporary home.

Arriving at the location proved harder than imagined.  Apparently, Style Five was also staying at this hotel and one of them, most likely Nanase who never seemed to care about anything, let it slip to a reporter.  When the crowds saw Nitori pull up, full-blown anarchy ensued with paparazzi, screaming, and a surge towards his car.  He could already envision the headlines about "a showdown between mortal enemies" and "the biggest battle between stars in decades."  Deciding the best course of action would be to ignore and shut-out his surroundings, Ai stepped out of his black carriage and strode to the entrance, stony expression in place.

Thanks to Sousuke, everything went smoothly and Ai hardly paid mind to the dangers mere meters away.  Marching straight through the lobby and up the grandiose staircase, he made it to his room without incident.  Smiling at Sousuke, he unlocked the embellished door and made his way into the overly-luxurious room. 

Shrugging off his coat and kicking off his shoes, he shuffled over to the bed, slumping into its plush pillows and allowing the stress of the day to melt away.

"Are you always so unobservant?" came a voice from one of the chairs near the front of the room.

Shooting up from his perch, Ai went rigid, all traces of weariness dissipated from fear.  "How did you get in here?  This is a private room."

"Ah the woman at the front desk was easy enough to charm.  I just told her that we were friends and she all but threw the key at me."

The voice moved into Ai's line of sight, revealing tousled red hair, sharpened fangs glistening in the lamplight, and those piercing maroon eyes that made everyone swoon.  The smug expression on the pop star's face made Ai want to slap that smirk right off his face. 

Groaning, Ai allowed himself to fall back on his bed.  "You're never gonna let this go, are you?" the younger one grumbled.

The bed dipped under the pressure of a new body next to its main occupant, chuckles permeating the otherwise silent room.  "You have to be more careful now that you're a celebrity Ai."

Opening his eyes wide, Ai pointed an accusing finger at the man next to him.  "YOU of all people want to lecture me about caution?  What about that video of you complaining about me?  You've caused an uproar among our fans!" 

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Rin ran his fingers through his hair.  "You know Nagisa.  He loves to cause trouble," he sighed, shaking his head at his band member's antics.  "We never get to see each other anymore and I was lonely," he whined, moving over even closer and stroking the other's hair.  "I missed you and started moping.  I didn't know Nagisa would actually post it."

Moving into the other's touch, Ai sighed in contentment up at his boyfriend.  "Everyone thinks we hate each other now."  
"Well, what better cover for love than hate?" shrugged Rin.

Ai threw back his head and laughed, truly laughed, for the first time in days.  He looked up at Rin with love shining in both eyes.  "I've missed you Rin."

Eyes softening, Rin leaned down to gently place a kiss his lover's lips.  "I've missed you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it to get this long I am so sorry.


End file.
